


Perfect Moment

by secondalto



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a moment in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://glimmergirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**glimmergirl**](http://glimmergirl.livejournal.com/)  in response to a drabble meme. Fluff.

Angel stood in the doorway, watching Wesley as he held Connor. His son was fast asleep in his lover’s arms.

“How did you do that?” Angel whispered. “He’s been fussy for me all week.”

“Magic,” Wesley said, looking up with a smile.

“Really?”

Wes stifled a chuckle. “No, Angel. He’s teething. I gave him some acetaminophen, then I sang and rocked.”

“You sing?”

“About as well as you do,” Wes admitted. Angel inwardly cringed. “I’ll just put him down and then we can have dinner together.”

Angel just nodded, content with the way his life was right at this moment.

 


End file.
